the_candyman_trilogyfandomcom-20200214-history
Caroline Sullivan
Caroline Sullivan is the daughter of a wealthy landowner, who falls in love with Daniel Robitaille. She is portrayed by Caroline Barcley in Candyman: Farewell to the Flesh and Laura Mazur in Candyman 3: Day of the Dead. Early Life Caroline was born sometime in the late 1800's in New Orleans. She is the daughter of a wealthy landowner named Heyward Sullivan. When it comes to her schooling and education, she was sent to the best schools nearby and was raised into high society but also to not just be beautiful, but a gracious woman as well. Sometime later, she meets Daniel Robitaille, the painter her father commissioned to paint a portrait that would capture the beauty which she was apparently famous for. With all the time they spent together, the two soon fell in love. But when her father learned of their love affair, he gathered a lynch mob and chased the young man down. Upon catching him, the crowd tortured Daniel brutally, chopping off his painting hand, and replacing it with a metal hook which was nailed to his wrist. He was then smeared with honey from an apiary, which attracted a multitude of bees that stung him repeatedly, much to the twisted delight of the onlookers. Heyward Sullivan, in particular taunted him in his agony, showing him his now disfigured face in a mirror. Caroline eventually runs through the crowd to try and stop the cruelty being inflicted on her lover, but her father orders two members of the lynching mob to restrain her just as she is about to reach her lover. Her emotional agony as she beholds her lover's disfigured face, and her helplessness when she sees that he is dying is written all over her face even as she pleads with her father to stop this cruelty immediately. Her eyes hold Daniel's for a long moment, and after he breathes for last time, she snatches the mirror her father had held, and runs away. As she sees her dead lover's face reflected in the glass, she clutches the mirror tightly, sobbing. Legacy After Daniel's death, she had bought the plantation where he was born and raised. All in an effort to show their daughter Isabel everything her father had grown up around and lived through. In Candyman 2: Farewell to the flesh, it is shown on Daniel's certificate that Annie's family home where she was born and raised was in fact where Caroline had raised Isabel years earlier. After her death, Caroline had also left behind portraits of herself and paintings of Daniel, even the mirror she saved which shows the history she had. It was subsequently revealed in Candyman 2: Farewell to the Flesh, that Caroline and her daughter Isabel were buried next to Daniel in the "Robitaille" Tomb, which she had made shortly after Daniel's death in an effort to keep the family together in death. Personality Both in Candyman 2: Farewell to the Flesh, and Candyman 3: Day of the Dead, Caroline is shown to be kind and gracious in addition to being breathtakingly beautiful. Moreover, she is shown to have absolutely no discrimination against blacks, and when her lover was tortured to death, she was deeply grieved. Although it wasn't shown on screen, it is implied that Daniel's death strained her relationship with her father. Caroline went onto raised their daughter, Isabel around everything he had grown up around so that her child would know who her father was; she also honored him and his memory by building a tomb with "Robitaille" engraved on it. She even went as far as to give orders to have her body, and her daughter's buried next to the man she loved when both of them died. Even after his death, Caroline's legacy revealed she had loved Daniel deeply, remaining faithful to him even after his death and until the day she died. Story in the Films In both Candyman 2: Farewell to the Flesh, and Candyman 3: Day of the Dead, the relationship that Caroline and Daniel shared is explored. Candyman tells their love story to his descendants Annie, Claire and Caroline for them to see he wasn't always an evil soul. In Candyman 3: Day of the Dead, the film shows their relationship more in depth ; thus revealing the portraits Daniel had produced of Caroline. Appearences *Candyman (1992 Film) (Mentioned) *Candyman: Farewell to the Flesh (Flashback) *Candyman 3: Day of the Dead (Flashback) Category:Deceased characters Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:Tarrent family Category:Mothers Category:Candyman 2: Farewell to the Flesh Characters Category:Candyman 3: Day of the Dead Characters Category:Recasted Characters